


Simple Things

by Skyler_Sylin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler_Sylin/pseuds/Skyler_Sylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake has trouble handling the important things... It's really bad when some of the simplest of things are so important. What happens when Blake is forced to face her fears head on?  Ladybug one shot!</p><p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net under same user name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Things

It was starting to become the same story time and time again. No matter how much time passed, the result was the same as before. When things got too hard or it looked like persecution couldn't be avoided, she ran.

When things with the White Fang had seemed hopeless and they had evolved into something she disliked, she ran and left Adam behind. When the other members of team RWBY had found out about her Faunus heritage and old profession, she ran and left her teammates behind. And now, with the final days of her first year at Beacon coming to a close, she was prepared to run away again.

Blake had hoped that the year spent with the others would have helped her to change and mature. She hated the part of herself that made flight the first option of self preservation. It only applied to certain situations, and it crumpled her inside to know what those where. In anything important, Blake could be counted on too run away.

Her teammates all knew they could count on her in battle with Grimm or other enemies. In truth, you would be hard pressed to find someone more dependable to be by your side. Unless of course it was Yang, who would happily take anything aimed at one of her teammates and return it tenfold. Blake was more in control and calculating, but every bit as dependable because of it.

Ruby was obviously the tactical genius of the group. Yang the heavy hitter, Weiss the anchor in the middle, but Blake.. Blake was the wildcard. Anything that Ruby could think of, Blake was more than capable of executing flawlessly. She always preformed her task perfectly, easily capable of using her own judgment and extensive knowledge base to alter on the fly if need be to ensure success or the survival of her teammates.

Blake had received numerous praises from her teammates and professors over the past year due to her abilities and dependability. But deep inside, at each moment of praise, Blake had felt empty inside at the knowledge of the truth. In matters of importance, she could not be counted on. And the issue now, was probably the most important one too date. Much more important than being a Faunus or ex White Fang member; this was about where Blake would call home for the summer break.

Now to most people this wouldn't seem like all that big of an issue. But to Blake, it was massive and she was losing sleep and her sanity over it. When Blake had left Adam and the White Fang and managed to enroll at Beacon, she had traded her home with the group for a home at school. While classes where going on, Beacon was her home. She had a room, a bed and friends to talk too and spend time with. But outside of Beacon, she had nothing anymore.

This alone wouldn't bother her much, she was resilient after all. She could easily manage on her own for three months out of the year until the next school year started up. But it had seemed that Yang and Ruby had plans to "help" their teammate out in this regard. Weiss had had little choice but to return to her home in Atlas, at least for a time to see her father and sister before she was free to do as she wished. But after that was settled she was going to take the sisters up on their offer of help.

Yang had initially brought up the idea of them all spending some time together at the sister's home in Patch. Ruby had happily backed up this idea by saying that it would be fantastic to have their teammates over for at least a bit of the summer while being her typical overly hyper self and bouncing around. She had taken to rambling at one thousand words a second about what vaguely sounded like things that they could do together before Yang had attempted to calm the girl down.

This had left Blake with a few moments to try and come up with a polite excuse to stay away, only she couldn't think of one. For one, she had no place to go of her own anyways. For another.. she didn't think that she could take being around Ruby for that long and not cave in to the feelings that had developed for her leader over the past year. At least while at Beacon she could escape to the library when things got a little too awkward, and thankfully Ruby was as sweet as ever and never got upset if Blake wanted to be left alone.

It hadn't been something that had just changed over night for Blake. Honestly she wasn't quite sure when exactly she had fallen for the younger girl, but over time she had realized that it wasn't something that she could refute. It had started one day with a smile..

Blake and Ruby had been sitting in the library late one night studying together for an exam coming up. It had been a pleasant evening full of quiet laughter and snacks, consisting of a large plate of cookies Blake produced, and they had managed to get a lot of the material covered. After cleaning up their books and slight mess, they had headed back towards their dorm room in relative quiet before Ruby had spoken.

"Hey Blake?"

"Hrmm?" The Faunus girl made a humming sound as a response.

"Thanks for tonight. For helping me to study and the plate of cookies. You're amazing." Ruby had smiled a brilliant smile that stopped Blake's heart.

She had barley managed to respond somewhat normally. "Uh.. No problem?.. It was.. Uh.. Nice? Yea it was nice Ruby."

At first, Blake had been confused by her reaction. It wasn't normal for a simple smile from Ruby to just leave her grasping at straws for a proper response and weak in the knees. She had passed it off as just the results of being tired, but as time passed.. More signs manifested themselves.

It was typical routine for the girls to all ask each other how they looked for the day, with each of them making comments as to how they could improve something they where trying for the first time, or recommendations they thought would look cute on each other. Blake had typically been the more brutally honest critique of the group, which considering Weiss was on the team, was saying something.

She would often honestly let the others know when something that why where trying was a horrible idea, and they thanked her for her honesty. But after the incident in the library, Blake's comments towards Ruby took on a common trend. Regardless of whatever Ruby would adorn herself in, the comment would remain the same: she was cute. Ruby would smile and thank her for the compliment while Weiss and Yang watched with amused expressions.

Then came the habit altering. Blake had always preferred to read alone curled up on her bunk or in the library. She highly disliked being interrupted and typically saw anyone being near her as a distraction. But one day when Ruby had asked Blake what she was reading, Blake had happily put the book aside to tell the younger girl all about it. Having expressed an interest in the story, Blake even went further by offering to read it to her. Ruby had of course accepted and the two spent the next week reading the book together while sitting side by side on Blake's bed. This pattern had continued on with them reading personal books together, and Blake even allowing Ruby to tinker with Crescent Rose on the bed with her headphones on while Blake read her latest book.

If Blake was not with Yang training or doing whatever her partner dragged her into, she was with Ruby. She would volunteer to go with Ruby into Vale when the girl got wind of a new upgrade for Crescent Rose, she would allow herself to be dragged off to do whatever childish antic had occurred to Ruby, and even willingly went on walks with her and Zwei.

Then came butterflies and blushes at every touch. Be it an accidental brush of an arm or hand, or an outright hug or grasp of the hand, Blake would turn red and her stomach would flutter without fail. To her knowledge this was something that had never happened before, but it wasn't a bad feeling. It made her feel warm and tingly inside and once the blush receded she could only smile at her leader and her closeness.

And finally, Blake started to crave Ruby. Not in the way some of the characters in her books would crave a young girl they met on their travels, but in a way that was for sure above the normal bond of friendship or even teammate. Blake craved the touches; she wanted the hugs and wanted Ruby to grab her hand and lead her to anyplace in the world. She craved to hear her voice and feel her presence. And above all, she craved the smile she thought was the most beautiful thing in the world. Seeing that smile was quickly becoming almost a drug to Blake, and she couldn't get enough of it.

And there was the most glaring of the issue of visiting Ruby and Yang in Patch. As Blake had become more and more aware of how she felt, and Ruby gave no indications that she felt the same way, she had become more and more terrified at the prospect of the girl finding out about her crush. And now she was being presented with a chance that would obviously give her a lot of alone time with Ruby, in a setting that she was unfamiliar with and had no way to escape from if things got too awkward. And it absolutely terrified her.

And so Blake did what she did best when presented with something that she couldn't just fight with Gambol Shroud: she ran. After Yang managed to calm Ruby down, she had managed to choke out an answer before excusing herself and dashing off without a set designation in mind.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have plans. Sorry guys, if you would excuse me."

Her teammates had watched her go with confusion in their eyes and worried expressions, but she never looked back. It wasn't until she made it out into the school grounds that she noticed the tears falling. It had happened again, Blake had ran from something important. She didn't doubt that her teammates would come looking for her, so she stuck to the courtyard and found a bench to sit on. She would just attempt to get her emotions back under wraps before heading back inside and giving more of an excuse as to why she couldn't visit. It would hurt Ruby, and that thought made the tears flow even more, but it was less of a pain than finding out that one of her teammates was crushing on her. Blake was strong. She could hide the pain she felt now and keep it from Ruby and the rest of the team so that nothing changed. She should have known however, in her life, nothing was quite that easy.

"Blake? Are you okay?"

Blake looked up to see Ruby standing a few feet away from her with a worried expression on her face. She attempted to stop crying and give a proper answer but only cried harder before shaking her head no.

Instantly she felt warmth surround her as Ruby dashed over and wrapped the Faunus girl into a hug. "Hey hey don't cry! Don't worry about it! You have things to do, it's okay. It's mine and Yang's fault for bringing it up. We can text still Blake. Don't worry about it!"

This only served to make Blake cry harder. Here Ruby was, trying to comfort Blake and thinking that she was the cause of her tears. It was one of the many things that Blake had fallen in love with; Ruby was always caring and sweet. She always would do whatever she could to comfort her in a moment of need, and here she was now, trying to comfort Blake when she was in pain, even though she was breaking a promise and running away again.

"No. It's not your fault Ruby.. I'm the one that's sorry." She clutched the younger girl tight and buried her head in her shoulder.

"You're sorry?" Ruby hugged her tighter and started to gently stroke her hair. "You don't have anything to be sorry for Blake."

Blake shook her head. "Yes I do.. I.. I'm sorry for being a horrible friend. I'm sorry for causing you pain by having you think I don't want to visit. I'm so sorry for everything Ruby.. I wish that I wasn't who I was, so that I wouldn't bother you like this."

"You're not a horrible friend! You're one of best people I know Blake. I'm glad that you're my friend and teammate. I really wish you could visit but it's okay, I'll be fine with Yang."

Blake slowly started to calm her crying down and the two girls sat in silence for awhile just hugging each other tight. Finally, Blake came to a conclusion while sitting there. In the end, it didn't matter what the result was, it was killing her inside to keep her crush hidden. It was causing Ruby pain now by keeping it hidden, and that would kill Blake to continue to be a source of pain for the girl. Even if rejection would destroy her, she surly would destroy herself if she keep going as she was.

Blake sniffled and wiped her eyes before pulling away some. "Ruby.. I.. Need to tell you something."

The younger girl stared Blake in the eye, silver meeting gold and nodded slowly to show she was listening. And Blake pressed on, never breaking eye contact.

"Ruby.. I'm not sure when it happened.. But I started to change. I started to notice things about you that I hadn't noticed before. You have always been sweet and caring, strong and courageous, but it's the little things I started to see. How you get an adorable pout on your face when you find out that a upgrade won't work for Crescent Rose or hasn't been released in Vale yet. How your eyes sparkle and shimmer in the light when you're happy about something.

"And your smile.. I've never said it.. But it is truly beautiful to see. And somewhere along the way.. I started to crave seeing you smile. I wanted to be the source of that smile, and see it on your face every single day. Every time you grab my hand and drag me off to do something, I find myself hoping that you will never let go. I don't want to be apart from you Ruby. I just want to touch you and be around you always.. And.. I care for you a great deal.. I didn't know it before, but it's obvious to me now. I care for you a lot more than as just a friend or teammate.."

Ruby's eyes had gotten bigger and bigger as Blake had been talking, and she now stared at the Faunus girl with a vacant expression. Blake chewed her bottom lip with a blush gracing her face before she decided to say a bit more.

"I love you Ruby."

Ruby finally blinked and her mouth starting making motions like she was trying to speak but couldn't get the words out. Seeing this and noticing Ruby starting to look down had the rejection washing over Blake like a tidal wave. Of course Ruby didn't feel the same.. Fresh tears started to flow and Blake closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Ruby." She whispered. "I ran out here and made up the story to not visit because I was afraid of this. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way, and I didn't want to make things hard on you. I'm really so- mmfphhh!"

Blake was cut off mid sentence when a set of lips crashed against hers. Her eyes snapped open to see that Ruby had closed the distance between them and was kissing her. Blake was confused, but she wasn't going to complain and closed her eyes again returning the kiss.

It was a short kiss, but it left both of them breathless. After a moments rest they dove back in for a longer kiss. Tongues seeking tongues and fingers threading into each other's hair. Time came grinding to a sudden halt as they kissed. After what seemed like hours, or perhaps only a few seconds, they pulled apart and Blake opened her eyes to Ruby's beautiful smile.

"I love you too Blake. I'm so glad you told me! I had been planning to get you alone once we got to Patch to confess to you, but this was a bit easier." She giggled a bit.

Blake returned the smile and laugh. "I guess all it took was a few tears and feeling like I had nothing to lose. You really mean the world to me Ruby Rose, I love you. I'm sorry I ran.. I know I promised before. But I mean it this time, from now on I won't run. I won't leave you."

Ruby kissed her new girlfriend softly. "You better not Blake Belladonna. But if you do, I'll chase you down and drag you back!"

Blake returned the kiss. "No more running for me, I got what I wanted. And yes I'll go to Patch with you.. Only.. I don't have a place to stay otherwise you know?"

Ruby snuggled into Blake on the bench. "That's okay! You can just stay with me all summer. We forgot to mention, but dads out of town for the summer! So we got the house to ourselves! Just me, you and Yang until Weiss can make it."

Blake blushed and pushed the naughty thoughts out of her head before kissing the top of Ruby's head. "Sounds wonderful, thank you Ruby."

Leaning up she kissed Blake's chin. "Any time for you. Oh and Blake?"

"Hrmmm?" Blake started to purr happily while pulling Ruby as close as possible.

"You're allowed to run. So long as it's only ever into my arms." Ruby blushed at the cheesy line.

Blake rolled her eyes playfully but continued to purr. "Now that's a promise."

The two girls spent a good portion of the day out in the courtyard, stealing kisses, cuddling and taking naps in the grass. They had the entire summer to talk about their relationship and anything else they wanted. But for now.. They would just enjoy each other, after all.. Sometimes the simple things, are the most important.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is! I absolutely adore this pairing and I keep praying that it turns out to be canon.. 
> 
> This was just a dabble.. Ended up kinda long.. Let me know what you think guys!


End file.
